


Glowing Souls

by arxshe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxshe/pseuds/arxshe
Summary: Science states that a person is opaque and glows a faint light, what if people glow brighter once they find the one for them?Or..In which Dream and George are oblivious to being each other's light.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Glowing Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what I'm doing right now but I had to try it eventually! First story :shrug: 
> 
> content warning: light swearing, nsfw jokes  
> (I put one swear and one nsfw joke but I thought I needed to put a warning just in case :])

Sapnap ran up to the two boys as he glowed a faint light, George and Dream looked at him surprised. "I found mine! I found my soulmate!" He laughs along with it.

George beamed at him with excitement, "Who is it? Tell us, tell us." He smiled, hugging the books at hand.

They both looked behind Sapnap and there stood Quackity and Karl. "Whoa what? You can be in pairs of three? How is that even possible," Dream asked, so thoroughly confused. "Well ours is more of _platonic_ of course." Sapnap points out, smiling. "Not unless we have a threesome-" And a smack on the head from Karl as Quackity laughs.

"Remember that time I was getting really like _really_ burnt out for some reason and the glow was like swallowing me alive it drained all of the energy out of me. It was because I was getting closer to usual to my soulmates! Isn't that great!" He giggles at this, he was so giddy to have found his soulmates now, free from worry.

And just like that Sapnap walks off with his two soulmates. He had told stories about how they researched and apparently it **is** possible to have be in a pair of three. It was most likely very rare to. Of course, Dream and George were very proud of their best friend but they both still weren't free from the worry of getting a soulmate.

Dream and George sat down in their usual seat, feeling weirdly tired.

George laid his hands on the table, like all the rationality in his head running out, he wanted to just lie down and sleep. "Are you alright, George?" Dream touched George's arm and it was like fire burned into George's skin. He flinched away, saying sorry afterwards as Dream looked at him worryingly.

Dream snuck a glance at Sapnap with Quackity and Karl, he sees Karl whisper something into Sapnap's ear and the only response he hears from Sapnap was,

"Just let them figure it out," Dream raised an eyebrow, wondering whatever the fuck that meant.

They ate their food quietly, they also both walk to their classes. Dream felt his energy slowly going out too, his movements were sloppier than usual. "You both look so devastating, finish the activity I don't want anyone sleeping in my class." The teacher called them out, making George duck out his face from the people in the classroom in pink blushes.

They finished work for school and finally it was time to go. "Hey George," Dream caught up to him in a slow walk.

George looked over to him with a tired smile, He hums in response to Dream. "Wanna hang by my apartment for a while? I have food and besides we also uhm have that one project for next month." Dream placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Yeah sure," George replied, still keeping on the tired smile. They walk to Dream's place and ate some of Dream's homecooked food. By eating the food Dream made, a bit of George's tiredness went away, it was _so_ good.

"Dream, you're a pretty good cook." He says in between munches as he absolutely devours his food. The blond chuckles, "You're such an idiot," As George had sauce in the corner of his lips.

Dream didn't bother removing it as he simply watched George eat the food with a full mouth. "You're a monster with my food, George." He laughs at his joke.

"It's just so good though!" George eats some more as Dream laughs at him.

After a few minutes of bickering and getting comfortable with each other in Dream's apartment, they both sat down in the living room.

"So uhm," Dream started, how was he gonna do this? "You wanna do the project?" George yawned at this and looked around. "Do you have like, a rooftop here? That'd be pretty cool to check out." His eyes drooped, seemed that he was pretty sleepy.

Dream smiled so hard at this that his energy *almost* went back. The rooftop was his favorite spot in the apartment and almost no one goes there which makes it extra perfect.

He drags him to the rooftop and George giggles at him. They both sat down on the pillows that Dream put there. The place has a great ambience. Fairy lights displayed near plants, a small table for drinking and a bunch of pillows on the floor . They had a clear view of the sky. Neither of them talked, just admiring the stars and each other's beauty. George chuckled as he points out one of the stars, Dream's breath hitches. He looked so ethereal, so perfect. His brown hair brushing against his eyes, his jawline pointed and his soft-looking lips.

"George," He grabs a hold of his hand, George on the other hand had his heart pounding against his chest. "Yeah?" His voice cracked, also said in a small tune.

Dream blinked, the place was perfect, all perfect. "What if I.." He starts, leaning onto the George's palm and he places it to his cheek. "I told you I liked you?" His tone unsure, afraid even. The sudden boost of confidence as he remembers how Sapnap found his soulmates from earlier.

"I-" George was out of words, "I like you too," George smiled, his lips parting.

"May I?" Dream starts leaning in as he whispered. George smiled once more, nodding as he does so.

Their lips connected and the world felt new, they both closed their eyes into the kiss they didn't notice their energy slowly growing back in them as their grips on each other tightening. They've wanted this for so long and they were finally doing it.

Dream dared to deepen the kiss as he feels George smiling through it as well. They both cut the kiss and looked at each other awestruck. They noticed the high glow from radiating from each other.

"Soulmates, huh?" George's smile went wider, "We should've known, really." Dream replied.

And with that, Dream pulls George into his embrace to cuddle and watch the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I am cool in @gnfxkiss on twt follow me go go go  
> Comments and kudos appreciated, I'd love to hear criticism! :]]


End file.
